The Phantom Familiar
by TheWhiteTitan
Summary: After two years in his retirement, Danny decided to take a short flight to clear his head. He saw a portal appear in front of him, a blue portal. Curious, Danny touched the portal, and got sucked in it. He then fell and landed in front of a pink haired girl, who said he was her familiar. Danny x Harem!
1. Chapter 1

**A new story to start my new year as a fanfic writer! I noticed there was only two stories of this crossover so I decided to do something about it. It was also a request from…I forgot who asked for this…sorry if you're reading this! I have a bad memory! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Zero no Tsukaima. If I did, I will be very, very happy.**

Prologue: A Whole New World

A sixteen-year old boy was sitting on the edge of a window, staring at the night sky with a bored look on his face. He had long, messy black hair tied to a pony tail, a red hoodie that was zip open, revealing a white shirt. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a pair of red sneakers.

The boy's name is Danny Fenton, who was formerly known as Danny Phantom.

Two years ago, there was an accident in his parents' labs, turning him into a halfa; a half-human and half-ghost hybrid. Along with his two friends and big sister, he protected his home, Amity Park, from ghost attacks.

Last year, he had a fall down with his two friends. It began when he was getting tired of being a hero for Amity Park. They were afraid of him for being a ghost. And he was also tired of fighting ghosts, only to receive nothing but screams of terror and anger.

When he told them that he was done, they tried to persuade him to rethink his decision. When he wouldn't change his mind, they started calling him selfish.

That made him angry at them. He exclaimed to them that he given everything only to receive less in return and that he didn't ask for being a halfa.

He hadn't talked them since then and he didn't plan to anytime soon.

With so much free time and no responsibilities, he started catching up to his school work and was now considered a genius which Jazz approved. And thanks to his ghost powers, he became fit than anyone in his class. He was big and buff like his dad. He had more like a swimmer's physique. He also became an inventor like his parents, which they were proud of.

He also develop an interest in Japanese. He bought books about their language, culture, history and even their cuisine.

With all the good came the bad, with Sam and Tucker no longer talking to him, he became a loner. He didn't talk much to the 'popular kids' since he was a little resentful to all the bullying they did to him.

There were a little ghost troubles now and then but they were nothing big. Since his retirement, there were nothing life threatening trouble, thanks to his allies in the Ghost Zone, who were keeping the peace thanks to some favors they owed him. The only downside was Vlad, who was now annoying him about joining his side to rule the world and he can't blast him with a Ghost Ray.

Now, he was looking at the sky because he didn't know what to do. Sure he was doing well with school and had so much free time, but if felt like he lost his way since he retired. He didn't want to go back fighting ghosts, but he wanted to use his powers for anything.

With nothing better to do, he went ghost and went through the air. His ghost half changed as well; his hazmat suit was replaced with a simple black jeans, a long sleeved black shirt, a white vest with his DP symbol on the right side, white gloves and black boots.

He flew across the sky gracefully, enjoying the cold, soothing air. Minutes later, he was about to go home and study for that science test tomorrow when he suddenly heard something. Holding his breath, he heard some words spoken by a feminine voice.

"_My servant that exists somewhere in the vast universe," _the voice said, so soft that it sounded like the wind. _"My divine, beautiful and wise servant, heed my call, I wish from the very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"_

Without warning, a portal appeared in front of Danny, surprising him. He stared at the portal since it wasn't green like he was used to seeing, but blue.

If Danny was smart, which he was, he would have leave this weird portal and let it pass, but something tells him to touch the portal, which wasn't really a smart choice. He slowly raised his hand and touched the portal. Without warning, he was sucked in it.

He traveled through a dark path with no light, feeling like he was tied to the front of a train going at top speed. He screamed as he try to see through the darkness. He then saw a white light in front of him that grew big.

He was blinded by the light and blinked a lot until he could see again. He saw the ground approaching rapidly and before he knew that he was falling, he hit the hard ground, creating a plume of grass.

He turned back to Fenton as he slowly sat up, coughing as the dust cloud slowly disappeared. Shaking the cobwebs off his heads, he looked around and knew that he wasn't home. His first clue was that it was daytime. The second clue was the giant castle behind him. The third last clue was the cluster of people dressed in uniforms and cloaks in front of him staring at him with shock and disbelief. And the last clue were the weird animals with them. There were some dogs, cats and birds…and a blue dragon, a big lizard spitting fire…

"Um…I come in peace?" Danny said as he slowly stood up, keeping his eyes on the big group in case they might do something.

The one in front of him was a cute girl with long pink hair and bright pink eyes. Like the rest of the female group, she was wearing a white, button shirt, a dark blue, short skirt and a dark blue cloak that was being held a symbol with a star on it. On her hand was a well-polished stick.

Behind her was an old man with a bald spot wearing glasses. He was wearing a purple robe with gold linen and holding a staff and a book.

One of the people in the crowd, a boy, said something Danny didn't understand. Now he was sure he wasn't back home.

Everyone started laughing, except the girl and the bald man behind her. The girl asked something to the bald guy, who didn't look happy at what she said. With a few words in a stern voice from the man, the girl pouted before looking at Danny with a blush and an angry pout.

She said something to Danny which he didn't understand and grabbed him by the face. Without warning, she kissed him, surprising Danny that his brain almost shut down. When it ended, Danny felt something burning on his right hand.

Shocked, he looked at his hand and saw some weird writing glowing on his hand, burning into his flesh. It was the second most painful thing he felt in his life. He somehow managed to not lose consciousness and he glared at the girl.

"What the hell was that?" he asked with a glare. The girl just glared at him and lifted the stick in front of him, which confused him.

She muttered something and the next thing Danny knew was an explosion to the face. Regaining his bearings, he stood up and got ready to fight.

"Okay, one more of that and I'll really lose it," he said, surprising the girl.

"You can talk our language now?" the girl asked, surprising her and everyone. "…It was supposed to knock you out…"

"Guess The Zero failed again," a chubby boy with blonde hair said, getting all the other kids to laugh. The girl looked down with a glare, confusing Danny.

He didn't noticed the guy looking at his hand were the writing was.

He felt something tug on his pants. Looking down, he saw a dog looking at him while wagging his tail. Slowly, he petted the dog on the head, causing everyone to stop laughing at look at him. He suddenly turned around when he heard a lot of steps going towards him. He turned around and was dogpiled by the other animals, including the dragon, which wouldn't make it a dogpile.

"The familiars seems to like this commoner," a girl with blonde curly hair commented, looking at the very funny scene of Danny struggling to get out.

"Help me!" Danny cried as he tried to get the animals off him, only to fail due to their superior numbers. He could have used his ghost powers, but didn't want to because of these very suspicious people in front of him. "Hey! I know you can hear me!"

He suddenly felt himself getting picked up by the back of his shirt, freeing him from the animals. He looked behind him and saw the blue dragon staring at him playful yet intelligent eyes.

"Uh…thanks," Danny commented with a small grin.

"_You're welcome!" _a girly voice said, surprising Danny. He looked around and stared at the dragon with wide eyes.

"Did you just talk?" he asked, looking at the dragon, who nodded its head. A girl with short, light-blue hair and glasses holding a book and staff stared at Danny with slightly wide eyes.

"I am going crazy," he muttered as the dragon pushed the other animals away before putting him down. "Thanks."

The girl then marched towards him and crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Who are you?" she ordered to Danny, her posture screaming authority.

"Uh…Danny Fenton," Danny replied. "And who are you?"

"I am Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere," the girl replied with a formal tone.

"That is one long name," Danny commented, causing the girl to glare at him.

"Whatever!" she exclaimed, causing Danny to raise his hands in a peaceful manner. "As of right now, you are my servant!"

"…Excuse me?" Danny asked like he didn't hear her correctly.

"Are you deaf? I said you are my servant, my familiar!" the girl said.

Danny stared at her long before he grabbed his cheek and pinched it painfully. Everyone stared at him with a sweat drop as he let go, showing his redden cheeks.

"Damn it, this isn't a dream," he muttered before looking up. "If this is your version of a joke, it's not funny, Clockwork!"

They all stared at him like he was crazy before Louise walked forward and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him away.

_This is gonna be trouble, _Danny thought as he let himself get dragged away by the girl and away from the large group who were now looking at him with either weird or surprised looks.

**There you go! Hope you like it! Familiar of Zero was one of my favorite anime and I finally get to write it, so I am really happy here. Well, time for me to go to sleep. Like I said in my profile, I will update this chapter two more times before focusing on the next story. Well, see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I actually dread going to school, but I think I'm going to enjoy this semester! There are a lot of new students to be friends with and some of my teachers are so friendly! But this isn't about my school life, this about the chapter of my story! So put those books away and start reading…that was contradicting.**

Chapter 1: The Peasant Familiar

"So let me get this straight," Danny said, looking at the pink haired girl who was sitting on a bed. "You are a mage? And this is a school for mages? And those who can do magic are Nobles while those who can't are Commoners? And I am your Familiar, a magical creature? Did I get all of that right?"

"Yes, you Commoner," the girl said with an impatient tone.

"And are you sure I'm not dreaming?" Danny asked.

"Do you want me to hit you again?"

"No thanks, I'm good," Danny said with a chuckle as he edged away from the girl. She may be short, but she can hit hard. "So…what am I supposed to do, exactly?"

"Simple, you follow all of my orders," Louise explained like it was common knowledge.

"Right…And how long do I need to this?"

"For as long as you live."

"…Can I quit?"

"No you can't!"

Danny sighed as he dropped his head. In a way, this was still his fault. He asked for something exciting to happen and he got what he wanted. Whoever said 'be careful what you wished for' really knew what they were saying.

Since he already experience something like this with the Infinity Map, he might be in a different timeline. So all he had to do was wait for a natural portal to show up. It wasn't much, but it was all he got.

"I can't believe I got a Commoner as a Familiar!" Louise complained. "I wanted something cool like a lion or a dragon!"

Louise was really hoping to get a Familiar to prove that she wasn't a 'zero' as her classmates would call her because of her tendency to blow things up whenever she try to do a spell. But now, having summoned a Commoner as her Familiar, they will never stop making fun of her.

"Well…it's better than a caterpillar," Danny joked, trying to lighten the mood. It failed as Louise glared at him.

"Silence, you…you dog!" Louise exclaimed. "From now on, you are a dog!"

"Okay…" Danny said as he stood up before he suddenly pointed at the window. "Look! A guy in a leotard is breaking in!"

Louise turned to the window, only to see it securely closed. She turned back to her Familiar, only to see nothing. She looked around her room in shock. She didn't heard the door open so how did he get out of her room?

She quickly snapped out of it and ran out of her room. There was no way she was going to let this Commoner to do whatever he pleases.

Meanwhile, Danny was walking through the fancy halls of the place, looking for a way out. He chuckled at how easy it was to trick Louise to look the other way so he could use his powers to escape the room. He walked towards a door next to him, hoping it might be a way out.

He looked inside and saw that it was another bedroom, like Louise, except it was dark and lighted with multiple candles. The decoration was also different from Louise's. Hers were simple yet expensive while this one was very expensive.

He also noticed two people on the bed. One was a tanned, muscular guy with dark red hair with side burns. Next to him was a beautiful, dark-skinned, sexy girl. They looked like they were about to kiss.

The three people stared in awkward silence.

Slowly, Danny closed the door and walked away, pretending nothing happened.

He walked down the stairs and saw a door that led outside. With a grin, he jogged his way towards the door. On his way, he noticed two people sitting near the room's…fountain?

_How rich is this school? _Danny thought with a sweat drop.

"Isn't that the Zero's Familiar?" the guy, someone with wavy blond hair and holding a rose, said, pointing at Danny as he passed by them.

"I heard rumors, but I didn't know they were true," the girl with blue hair tied to a ponytail commented.

"THERE YOU ARE!" a voice on the stairs exclaimed, surprising the three people in the room. They turned and saw Louise glaring at Danny. Behind her were the two people Danny accidentally walked on, looking curious.

"Crap!" Danny muttered before running towards the exit. If he could make it out of there, he could turn invisible and maybe figure out what the hell was going on here.

He managed to make it outside, but he couldn't turn invisible as he found himself lifted off the ground against his own will. Eyes widened, he looked down and saw the blond boy with an amused grin, pointing his rose at him.

"Really, Louise?" the boy said with a smirk as he looked at Danny. "You can't even control your own Familiar?"

"Put me down!" Danny demanded angrily.

"What did you just say, Commoner," the boy said as he looked at Danny as he watched him flail around.

"I said," Danny said as he was tumbling around the air, facing the sky. "Put me dow…what the?"

His eyes widened when he saw that there were two moons in the sky. Slowly, he started realize something important. He wasn't on a different timeline, he was in a different world!

The boy, who was now bored of Danny, ended his spell, causing Danny to fall towards the ground. He was unprepared for it so he hit head first to the ground, knocking him out.

_Later…_

Danny felt a painful throb on his head. Slowly, he opened his eyes, groaning as he held his temples.

"Man…what a crazy dream I had," he muttered as he rubbed his neck, only to stop as he felt something around it. He used his hands and felt around the object and realized it was a collar. On it was a chain tied to a bedpost.

He then looked up and saw the angry glare of Louise.

"You stupid dog!" she exclaimed to Danny, who winced from the volume.

"Can you not shout?" he said as he winced, the pain slowly dulling. "I did just hit head first from twenty feet to the ground."

"That was your own fault!" Louise exclaimed. "You shouldn't have tried to run away!"

"What would you do if you were in my shoes?" Danny asked, causing Louise to pause. "I mean, I did just left my family who are probably out of their minds right now, looking for me."

Louise looked at Danny before she looked down, looking a little sad. She didn't think about the boy's family. Danny noticed her sad look and slightly panicked. There was no way he was going to make a girl cry, even if she was a little bossy.

"B-b-but then again, I did entered the portal without thinking," Danny said as he turned away, causing Louise to look at him. "So I guess I it was partially my fault…And there has to be consequences to your mistakes, so I'll accept being your Familiar…Louise."

Louise looked at Danny with a surprise expression. Just an hour ago, he was about to run away. Now, he wanted to stay just because he saw her looking sad. She quickly turned her head away and crossed her arms.

"Hmph! Like you ever had a choice!"

The two just looked away at each other in silence that felt like hours.

"So…where do I sleep?" Danny asked.

"You're sitting on it," Louise replied.

Danny looked down and saw some hay piled under him like a bed. He then looked back to Louise like she was crazy.

"What the hell do you think I am? A goat?"

"No. You're a dog!" Louise exclaimed as she faced him.

"Like hell I am!" Danny exclaimed as he stood up and glared at her. "Not even a dog is treated like this!"

"Whatever," Louise said as she started undressing, much to Danny's shock. He quickly turned around, his face turning pink. "Well? Aren't you going to help me undress?"

"What the hell do you mean!? There's no way I'm undressing you!"

"It's your job as my servant!" Louise exclaimed to Danny.

"So you kissed me without warning, chained me to your bed and force me to strip you?" Danny said as he looked at Louise, making sure not to look down. "So you're that kind of person, huh? Pervert!"

"I am not, you mangy dog!" Louise exclaimed as she threw her clothes to Danny, hitting his face. "And those better be clean for tomorrow."

"Why don't you wash them?" Danny retorted as he looked at her chest. "You can use that board you use a chest to scrub your clothes."

Silence appeared after he said those words. Louise expression was hidden under her hair. Danny felt a cold shiver on his back as Louise walked towards him, releasing an aura of anger.

"YOU STUPID DOG!" she exclaimed as she punched him on the head, knocking him out. He fell to his bed, a lump steaming on his head and his eyes swirling.

Louise changed to her pink sleeping gown and went to bed, turning her lantern off so she could sleep. With a huff, she stared out the window, thinking how troublesome her days going to be from now own.

_The Next Day…_

"Louise, wake up," Danny said as he poked the sleeping girl on the face.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep off. Danny have to admit, but when Louise wasn't bossy and hitting him, she could be very cute.

"Munya…" she yawned as she stared at Danny with sleepy eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Tooth Fairy, here to take your teeth and give you money," Danny replied in a false grandma voice. "Now get up dear so we can go to the dentist."

"Wait…oh right…you're my Familiar," Louise said before her eyes widened. She looked at her bed post and saw the chain still there, but the collar on the ground. She then looked back to Danny. "How did you escape?!"

"I have my secrets," Danny said with a shrug. Since he woke up so early, he decided to do all of his chores; he phased out of the dog collar and started cleaning the room. He then grabbed all her dirty clothes and did the laundry. Normally, a teenage guy would never do a girl's laundry, no matter how pretty they are. But he had his fair share of washing female underwear when Jazz and he had chores to do during those may blackouts thanks to ghost attacks.

He also washed up a bit using noting but a clean rag and some water. He didn't have other clothes, so he was still wearing the same, dirty outfit.

He then decided to wake up his master it was almost breakfast time. He didn't have anything last night, but he was used to not having to eat for long periods of time due to his powers.

Louise just gave Danny an angry pout and stood up before looking at the neatly folded clothes prepared by Danny for her on the edge of the bed.

"Well, aren't you going to dress me?" Louise asked as she put her hands on her hips, looking at Danny expectantly.

"You have arms and hands, you dress up on your own," Danny retorted crossing his arms.

"Don't you know that it is a Commoner's job to dress up a Noble?" Louise said.

"Well sorry mistress," Danny said with a mocking tone and a bow. "I didn't realize how incompetent you are. Do you wish me to carry you, feed you, blink for you, help you go to the bathroom and wipe you little buttocks? It must be hard to do all those things."

Louise growled at him before turning around and changing clothes. Out of all the Familiars she could have gotten, she got the one that has an attitude.

"I thought you said you'd be my Familiar," she said as she put her blue cloak on.

"I did," Danny replied. "But I didn't say I have to be your slave. I'll assist you, but I'm not gonna baby you like some mother hen."

"What kind of Commoner are you?" Louise demanded as they exited the room.

"One of a kind," Danny said with a grin and a thumbs up. "So, where are we heading?"

"To the dining hall," Louise replied as they exited the building and made their way towards another large building. "It's time to eat."

"Alright, I'm starving," Danny said as he rubbed his growling stomach.

"No food for you," Louise suddenly said, surprising Danny.

"Eh? Why?" Danny complained.

"It's for being a disrespectful dog," Louise replied.

"Stingy," Danny said to her, causing Louise's eyebrows to twitch.

"Just go wait with the other Familiars," Louise said before entering the building, along with other students.

Danny stuck his tongue out to her before walking towards the many different Familiars outside. As soon as they saw him, they rushed towards him. He was once again piled by the Familiars who seemed very excited to be in his presence.

Since no one was around, he phased through the ground to escape, surprising the Familiars. He quietly appeared on the ground and was about to tip toe away, only for him to get pick up by the back of his shirt. He turned his head and saw the same dragon from yesterday, staring at him with green eyes.

"_Hi again!" _the dragon greeted as she walked away with Danny on its mouth.

"Hey," Danny said as he was placed back on the ground and was being nuzzled by the dragon. "You are one nice dragon. The first time I met a dragon, she tried to burn me."

"_Really?" _the dragon asked with great curiosity. _"You met another dragon?"_

"Two dragons, actually," Danny said as he grinned. "So, do you have a name or do I just call you dragon?"

"_My name is Illococoo," _the dragon replied. _"But my big sister calls me Sylphid."_

"Big sister?" Danny asked.

"_The person who summoned me," _Illococoo replied. _"So what's your name?"_

"I'm Danny," Danny replied as he petted the dragon on the head.

"_You look so solid for a spirit," _Illococoo commented, causing Danny to stare at her in surprise.

"You can tell I'm a ghost…er…spirit?" he said as the dragon looked at him.

"_Uh huh!" _Illococoo chimed. _"I can feel spirit magic around you! And you have ice magic too, so you're an Ice Spirit."_

Danny looked at the dragon before he just shrugged and continued petting her, causing her to purr. Someone was bound to find out sooner or later. And besides, they were weirder than him…okay, he was still weird, but at least they weren't like the ones back at Amity Park, who would probably run away in terror or anger.

Illococoo managed to keep the Familiars away so she could have Danny all to herself. He was grateful for the save and he had someone to talk to. He spent the entire time talking to her and learned that she has Nature magic while she learned that Danny was half-human, which surprised her a bit. But Danny was more surprised when she told him stories about half-human and half-spirits in this world.

"So there were others in this world," Danny said thoughtufully.

"_Maybe. They were just bedtime stories," _Illococoo said as she yawned.

"Well, sometimes fairy tales comes from events in the past," Danny said as he continued his petting, causing her to purr louder. He gave an amused grin. "Didn't know dragons could purr."

"Familiar!" a voice called, surprising the two. They looked and saw Louise and the other students exiting the building.

"Well, that's my cue," Danny said as he stood up and stretched.

Luckily, the other Familiars were heading to their masters, so they didn't pile on him again. He waved goodbye to Illococoo before going to Louise.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"I was just talking to Illococoo there," Danny said as he pointed to the dragon who was nuzzling at a short girl with blue air and glasses. "She's smart, though a little childish."

"You can talk to it?" Louise asked, surprised.

"She," Danny corrected her. "And yes I can. Must be this new Familiar powers you've told me."

Louise told him about a Familiar's special ability once they've been bonded to their master. He already has special abilities so maybe talking to Familiars or animals was his special ability. But he was fine with that. He had enough gifts to worry about.

"So where are you heading next?" Danny asked, looking at Louise.

"We have a free period first," Louise replied as she led Danny towards some tables that were being used by some students. "Second years are given a free period so they can bond and get to know them better."

"Sounds fun," Danny said with a shrug.

As they stopped in front of a table, something suddenly tackled Danny from behind, sending him to the ground. The one that was on him felt really warm.

"Looks like Flame has taken a liking to your Familiar, Louise," a voice commented.

Danny looked up and saw that it was the busty girl from last night. Next to her was the blue-haired girl with glasses reading a book. He then looked up and saw a giant, red gecko the size of a big dog who was using him as a bed.

"But I doubt you really summoned him," the girl continued as she gave Louise an amuse smirk. "I bet you just grabbed him while he was walking by and begged him to be your Familiar. You managed to cover up your little lie very well."

"Be quiet, Zerbist!" Louise exclaimed as she glared at the girl.

"Let's go, Tabitha," the girl said as she walked away from the fuming Louise. The girl now known as Tabitha was behind her. They were a few feet away when Zerbist realized her Familiar was not next to her. She turned back and saw Flame still on Danny, who was trying to push him off.

"Can someone get this fella of me?" he shouted to them as he tried to push the Salamander off him, but it was too stubborn. "It's getting too warm for me!"

"Flame, let's go," Zerbist called. The Salamander looked at her then at Danny before jumping off him and walked towards his master.

Danny sighed in relief as he stood up and dusted himself. He then looked at Louise, who was still glaring at the dark-skinned girl.

"You okay there?" Danny asked, snapping Louise's attention from Zerbist to him.

"Go get me some tea," Louise ordered before sitting down, pouting angrily.

Danny shrugged and went to get some tea, make sure to watch out in case another Familiar would tackle him to the ground.

Meanwhile, a cute girl with short, black hair and bright black eyes in a maid outfit was carrying a platter of cake, navigating through the tables and familiars. She was looking at the creatures nervously since some of them looked very scary. She faced forward and was met with a giant, floating eyeball.

Startled, she took a step back and tripped on something, causing her to throw the platter upward as she fell to the ground. Before she hit the hard ground, someone caught her. Surprised, she saw Danny catching her with one arm as he used the other one the catch the platter before catching the cake on the platter without messing it up. A cup of tea then landed on the platter without spilling a drop.

"You okay there?" Danny asked as he helped the girl up and handed her the platter of cakes.

"Y-yes," the girl stammered as she looked at the guy in front of her. "Wait, are you the Familiar peasant that everyone's been talking about?"

"Word travels fast," Danny commented with a grin. "I'm Danny Fenton. You?"

"I'm Siesta," the maid replied with a smile. "Thank you for the save, Master Danny."

"Uh…how about we just stick to 'Danny'?" Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "'Master' makes me uncomfortable."

Siesta looked a bit surprised, but agreed politely. Danny then looked at the platter before at Siesta.

"You want some help? That's a lot of cake you got there," Danny asked.

"I don't want to be a bother," Siesta said.

"Please, let me help," Danny said with a smile. The girl seems really nice and he could use some human friends here.

"O-okay."

With an extra pair of hands, Siesta quickly handed all the cakes and had one cake left, which Danny volunteered to give. She said that it belong to Guiche de Gramont, the blonde boy from last night. He walked towards his table, carrying the cake and Louise's tea.

He saw the boy talking to a girl with braided blond hair. She looked really angry to the panicking Guiche. On the ground next to Guiche was a brown mole with a small blue diamond shape on its head. On the girl's lap was a cute little toad the same color as dry mud.

"Here you go," Danny said as he placed the cake on the table. They didn't look at him as they continued talking.

Danny just shrugged as he it wasn't his business to why they were arguing. They could be siblings since they had the same hair color.

He walked away and was about to go to Louise when someone stopped him.

"Excuse me," a female voice said, causing him to turn around. He saw the girl the blond boy was with last night. She was carrying a basket that was covered by a cloth. He could smell something good in the basket. "But can you tell me where Lord Guiche is?"

"Sure, I'll take you right to him," Danny said as he gestured the girl to follow him.

"So what's in the basket?" Danny asked, starting some small talk.

"These are some pies I made for Lord Guiche," the girl replied with a blush.

"Smells good," Danny commented as they saw the two blonds. "There he is."

"Please listen, Montmorency!" Guiche exclaimed frantically. "I wasn't cheating on you!"

"Oh? And what were those rumors about you dating a first year?" Montmorency asked as she glared at Guiche.

"They were just rumors!"

"Lord Guiche?" the girl called as she looked at Guiche with teary eyes. Guiche and Montmorency looked at her and Danny.

"Katie!" Guiche exclaimed, looking much panicked.

"You said…that I was the only one." Katie said sadly.

"N-now l-l-listen girls," Guiche said frantically as he raised his arms, sweating very much. "I can explain!"

"You liar!" the two girls exclaimed as they slapped Guiche the same time, mushing his face together. He fell to the ground as Katie ran away in tears and Montmorency marched away in anger.

"That's gotta hurt," Danny commented as all the boys started laughing at Guiche, who was slowly standing up.

"You got dumped twice at the same time, Guiche!" the chubby boy with blond hair said, laughing with the rest. "You deserve it!"

Guiche looked around the crowd until he spotted Danny. His expression turned angry and walked towards Danny before stopping in front of him and pointed at his face.

"You! Have you realized you just broke two maidens' hearts?" he exclaimed to Danny. "You used me for your sick twist of breaking their hearts!"

"Uh dude, you're the one who were cheating on them," Danny said with a deadpanned expression, making Guiche angry at him.

"You Commoner! I will show you respect!" Guiche exclaimed. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"A duel?" Danny asked with an excited gleam. Since his retirement, he hadn't had a good fight for a year, so hearing someone offering a duel excited him. "When and where?"

"In the Square in ten minutes," Guiche said before walking away. "I'll be waiting, Commoner."

The students around Danny murmured as the halfa grinned. The only people he fought were bullies and stuck up jocks, and they weren't a challenge. Now, a mage challenged him and he couldn't wait to see how this fight will go.

"Familiar!" Louise exclaimed behind him. He turned and saw the pink haired noble running towards him. She stopped in front of him and panted. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Oh, sorry," Danny apologized as he handed Louise her cup of tea. "Here's your tea, though it seems to have gotten cold."

"Forget about the tea!" Louise exclaimed angrily at Danny. "Why did you accept Guiche's challenge!? He'll kill you!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Danny said sarcastically before walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Square," Danny replied and turning his head. "This guy challenged me and there is no way I'm backing out of it."

Louise stared as Danny walked away from her, shocked that a Commoner would even think he can beat a Noble. She then watched as Danny stopped and approached two girls who were walking by.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the Square is?" Danny asked as he chuckled a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. Louise fell to the ground at how quickly her Familiar changed from serious to goofy.

_Headmaster's Office…_

"This is the first time a peasant has been summoned as a Familiar," an old man with long white hair and a really long white beard said, holding a white pipe, his tone filled with curiosity. He was wearing a black robe and on his head was a white mouse. Next to him was a pretty lady wearing glasses, her green hair in a ponytail.

"That is not the only issue here," the bald guy from yesterday said as he opened the book he was holding. He showed the page that had the same runes Danny had in his hand. "Look at this, Master Osmond."

Osmond looked at the runes before his eyes widening. He turned to his secretary, who was looking at the runes with curiosity.

"Miss Longueville, will you please give me and Professor Colbert a few minutes," he said.

"Yes, of course," Longueville said before walking towards the door, exiting.

The two men then looked at each other, the old man having a serious expression.

"These runes only exist in legends," he said. "Vindalfr, the Speaker of Magical Creatures, the Right Hand of God and the Hero of Spirits. If the third child of the Valliere family summoned him…"

"Then it means that she is a Void Mage," Colbert said with an amazed expression.

"I can't believe a Void Mage has resurfaced in our Academy," Osmond said before looking at Colbert.

"What are we going to do?" Colbert asked.

"Nothing, for now," Osmond replied as he took a deep breath in his pipe and exhaled a puff of smoke. "The less people know, the safer she will be. I am curious about her Familiar. What does he look like?"

"He," Colber began until he saw a commotion outside the window. His eyes widened and pointed outside. "He's outside!"

They both walked towards the window and saw a large group of students circled around the Square. Danny and Guiche were facing each other, looking ready to fight.

"Well now, this should be interesting," Osmond said as Colbert looked unsure whether to interfere or not.

"I didn't expect you to show up," Guiche said with a confident tone.

"Well, I did get a little lost," Danny commented with a grin as he started stretching. "So, how about we make things interesting? Loser has to run around the castle in his underwear while shouting like a lunatic?"

"Whatever, Commoner," Guiche said with a smirk. "Though I hardly doubt I will lose to a lowly peasant like you."

"Guiche, stop this!" Louise exclaimed as she puhed her way out of the crowd. "You know duels are forbidden in the Academy!"

"You're right, but only when they are both Nobles," Guiche replied. "He is a Commoner so the rules don't apply to him."

Louise was about to say more when something appearing in front of her. Surprised, she caught Danny's jacket. She stared at him with a surprised expression.

"Keep that safe for me, will you?" Danny said with a grin. "That's my favorite jacket."

"Familiar stop this!" Louise exclaimed, this time sounding really worried.

"Louise," Danny said, his voice suddenly serious. "You think I'm just a weak Commoner, but I am far from that. You don't have to worry about me."

Louise stared at Danny in complete shock as he looked at her with those serious blue eyes. This was the first time she saw him so serious instead of being so goofy. He then stared at Guiche and walked forward.

"I am Guiche the Brass," Guiche announced as he pointed his rose forward, a petal falling from the ground. "So it is only fitting a Brass Golem will fight for me!"

The petal touched the ground and it glowed. The ground then suddenly morphed and turned into a giant golem with armor and a spear. It also looked very feminine.

"Face my Valkyrie, Commoner!"

"Really?" Danny said as he studied the Brass Valkyrie in front of him. "A big, living statue with a spear vs little old me? Yup, you don't stand a chance."

Guiche growled and ordered the Valkyrie to attack Danny, who was calmly waiting for the golem. When it got near enough, it swung its spear towards Danny, who just moved aside, grabbed the spear and used his supernatural strength to use the spear to slam the golem behind him. He then used the spear and stabbed the golem, breaking it in half.

Everyone around him stared at him with shock expressions. This Commoner has just defeated a Brass Golem in less than five seconds and didn't even look like he was trying.

"Well, is that all?" Danny asked with a grin. Guiche panicked and dropped six more petals to the ground, summoning six golems. "Just six? That's the best you got?"

He twirled the heavy brass spear over his head like it was nothing. His mom was right, those Bo Staff lessons paid off. The golems charged at him as he readied himself. He stabbed the first one, causing it to fall to the ground. He then pole vaulted towards another golem and smashed it to the ground with his feet before swinging the spear, hitting two more golems. He then jumped towards another one and stabbed it through the head. The last one tried to stab him from behind, but he managed to move his head and swung the spear, cutting its head off.

He then ran towards Guiche, twirling the spear on his right side. Guiche panicked and tried to back away as Danny swung the spear toward him. He was pushed by the wind made the swing and he fell to his butt. Danny then pointed the spear in front of Guiche's frightened face.

"Do you give?" Danny said with a smirk. "I can keep going."

"I…I submit…" Guiche said with a defeated tone. The students around them applauded, amazed at what the Commoner just defeated a Noble with ease. "But I Noble like me shouldn't have lose!"

"Hey, that's what you get for underestimating me," Danny said as he dropped the spear and offered Guiche a hand. "And I didn't mean what happened to Katie. I was just helping her out."

"Then why didn't you tell me that?" Guiche asked as he reluctantly took the hand. "This whole thing could have been avoided."

"I was bored," Danny said with a shrug. He then grin. "So how about we start over and be friends? Hey, I'm Danny Fenton…the Familiar of Louise Fran…uh…Flan…custard…blank…vanilla…something."

Guiche sweat dropped at Danny as he tried to remember Louise's name. He then looked at the hand Danny was offering.

"Hmph, like a Noble like me would befriend a Commoner," he said with an arrogant smirk before he accepted the handshake. "Count yourself lucky to befriend someone like me, Commoner."

"Good," Danny said with a grin as the handshake ended. "Now about that bet?"

Guiche cringed, but he didn't back away.

"I gave my word," he said as he started stripping, much to the girls' embarrassment. "And a Gramont never back down from his word!"

"That's the spirit!" Danny said as Guiche started running and shouting like a lunatic around the castle. "That was fun."

"Familiar!" Louise called behind him, causing Danny to turn around to face her. "What you did was incredibly reckless!"

"Thanks," Danny said as he took the jacket and put it on. "Told you that you didn't need to worry."

"I wasn't!" Louise exclaimed before turning away. "Let's go, you dog!"

"Yeah, yeah," Danny said as he followed the girl back to the castle. He winced when he heard his stomach growl. Louise heard it too as she peeked at Danny. They then passed the table she was sitting on and she saw the cake she was about to eat still untouched.

She then grabbed the cake and gave it Danny, surprising him.

"You…you fought well, Familiar," she said as she avoided looking at him. "T-think of this as a reward…"

Danny looked at her with a surprised look before he smiled as he accepted the cake. "You may be bossy, but you're actually pretty nice."

"Shut up, you stupid dog!" Louise exclaimed as she glared at him, which made her look cute.

"Aw, so you're a tsundere," Danny teased. "How cute."

"That's it! Give me back that cake!" Louise ordered as she tried to get the cake back from Danny, who kept it out of her reach. "Give me that cake!"

"What cake?" Danny said innocently as he ate the whole cake in one bite.

"Gah! You stupid dog!"

"I'm sorry, my tsundere master," Danny teased with a grin as he licked the frosting around his lips.

Louise shouted at him, blushing from both embarrassment and anger, as Danny just kept calling her a tsundere.

In the Headmaster's office, Osmond and Colbert saw the whole fight and were impressed.

"There's no doubt about it," Colbert said as he looked at his book. "He is the legendary Vindalfr."

"He will bring big change in this Academy and beyond," Osmond said as he refilled his pipe. "Let us pray they will be good."

**And there you have it. I wanted Danny to be Gandalf, but I messed up in the last chapter so he's now Vindalfr, the Right Hand of God. Hope you like it! I know I do! I'm still thinking about the harem thing and I already know who to put. I'll tell you guys next chapter. Well, see you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, the third chapter, after this, I am going back to my other stories. This chapter was made thanks to bloodyredrose1994, who suggested the very interesting idea. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Something's Never Change

In her room, Katie was crying on her pillow. Her green hair was a mess and her clothes were ruffled. She's been like this for hours after the truth that Guiche was cheating on her. She locked herself in her room and hadn't come out since then. No one came looking for her since she didn't really have friends, being a new student and all.

"I'm…so…stupid!" Katie cried to herself. "I…shouldn't have believed…him…"

All she could feel was the pain of a broken heart. Behind her, a small, green orb appeared, radiating a soft glow.

"_It isn't your fault," _a voice whispered in her ear.

Katie lifted her head and looked around the room with puffy eyes. She was sure she heard a voice just now. She noticed the glow and turned around to see a very beautiful girl. She had greenish skin, long brownish blond hair and blue eyes. Though her clothes, which was the same as Katie's, were ripped and dirty.

"W-w-who are you?" Katie asked, feeling very afraid at the moment.

"_I'm someone who can take the pain away," _the girl said with a sweet smile. She walked towards Katie and wiped the tears off her face. Katie shivered as her hand felt incredibly cold. _"Do you want to make Guiche feel the same pain you are feeling?"_

"W-what?" Katie asked with a surprised look.

"_Make him feel the same pain you are feeling," _the girl continued, her eyes slowly turning red. _"Make all those who would betray a girl's heart feel pain!"_

Katie stared at the red eyes, feeling like she was being hypnotized by those glowing red orbs. Soon, her eyes started glowing as well.

"Yes…make them all pay," she said as she gave a smile.

_The Next Day…_

"Help me!" Danny cried as he ran away from the horde of Familiars. "Someone help me!"

It was the second period, so no one was outside to help him. Louise didn't let him in the classroom, probably mad about being called a tsundere, but he just can't help teasing her. He was surprised that Louise knew what that word meant.

She was so mad at him that she made him sleep outside her room and made him skip dinner. He didn't mind, it was worth it to him. But now, she made him wait with the other Familiars outside the castle, knowing that he was very well liked by them.

He could just turn invisible and hide until their masters would pick them up, but he could feel people from the castle watching him for their amusement so he couldn't use his power. And Illococoo was in the forest since she was too big to live in the castle, so Danny can't count on her to save him again.

All he could do was run.

"Danny!" someone shouted. He looked and saw Guice near the dinner hall, gesturing at him to come.

With no other choice, he ran towards the dining hall. When he got near, he dived head first as Guiche closed the door just to be safe. Danny was kneeling on the ground, taking deep breathes.

"Tha…thanks," he gasped to Guiche as he stood up, wobbling a bit. "Haven't run like that in a while."

"Be grateful that someone like me has saved you," Guiche said with a smug tone. Danny just gave him a deadpanned stare.

Despite Guiche's arrogant attitude and Danny's ability to annoy people, they became very good friends. Sure there were some name calling here and there and a few pranks Danny caused to embarrass Guiche, but it was all in good humor.

"We're going to work on that," Danny said as his heart calmed down a bit. "So, you patched things up with Montmorency?"

"Of course!" Guiche exclaimed as petals suddenly flew down from the ceiling. "Like a rose fighting through the harsh winter, our love will live through the harshest trials and will bloom even more beautiful!"

"Let's just hope your flirting will stop," Danny commented, causing Guiche to pause a bit.

"You cannot stop a bee from going to other flowers," Guiche said as he held the rose over his head.

"…Some flowers prefer warm climates, you know," Danny said. Guiche's expression suddenly saddened. "Something wrong?"

"Well…it's about Katie," Guiche explained. "I tried to apologize to her, but no one has seen her since yesterday. I'm worried."

Danny placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a grin.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I'll find her. Besides, better than being out there."

Guiche smiled a bit, grateful for the help.

"Wait…don't you have class?" Danny asked, causing Guiche eyes to widen.

Without saying anything to Danny, he quickly dashed to the exit, saying he needed to go back before the teacher got back.

Danny shrugged before checking if the coast was clear. When it was, he turned ghost and phased through the walls, turning invisible to make sure no one saw him. As he flew around the castle, he thought about his home.

He missed his family, that was for certain. His parents may hate his ghost half and Jazz could be annoying and overbearing, but they love and care for him. They were probably out of their minds by now. Knowing his parents, they will blame ghosts for his disappearance.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his Ghost Senses activating. Eyes widening, he looked around to see if there were any ghosts here. He hope there weren't any ghosts. He didn't want to go back to his old job.

"Help!" a voice exclaimed, getting his attention.

He looked around and saw a commotion near the forest. He quickly flew towards it and saw an older student running through trees, getting away from something. He then saw something familiar, a flash of green. A ghost ray.

"Please stop!" the student cried as he ducked to avoid another ghost ray. "I didn't do anything!"

"You were three timing," a creepy voice said. "And then you were targeting another one. Someone like you must be punished."

Danny looked at the one who talked and his expression became shock. The person who was attacking the student was Katie, but she looked different; her skin was paler, her green hair was flowing instead of tied up in a ponytail and her eyes were glowing, a sign that she was being overshadowed.

"I-I-I-I don't know w-what you're talking about!" the student cried as he was cornered by a tree.

Katie lifted her hand and a green glow covered her hand. She ran forward and was about to plunge her fist into his chest. Danny quickly flew towards them. Katie was shocked when someone grabbed her wrist and threw her to the bushes.

Danny then looked at the student, who fainted in his spot. He also noticed a wet spot in his pants. In a normal situation he would have laugh, but since Katie was trying to kill a guy, he couldn't afford to laugh.

"My, my, who do we have here?" Katie said as she walked out of the bushes. Danny turned to face her and Katie's eyes widened. "The Great One?"

It was Danny's turn to look surprise. He hadn't heard that title for nearly two years.

"You know me?" he asked in disbelief.

"There is not a single spirit who hasn't heard of Pariah's Bane," the possessed girl said with a hint of respect. "You have defeated the King of Darkness, who has been feared for years in these lands."

"Pariah Dark?"

"Do not speak of his name!" the girl exclaimed in fear and anger. Danny was slightly taken aback from the outburst. "You do not know the horrors that fiend has done to both spirits and humans!"

"Sorry," Danny apologized before he got serious. "Anyway, why were you trying to kill this guy?"

"He has deceived the hearts of pure girls and has broken them," Katie said with anger. "He must pay, along with the rest of those heartbreaking swine!"

"Okay, I get that you're mad at this guy," Danny said in a calming voice. "But don't you think killing him is a little…too much?"

"Too much?" Katie said in a low voice. "There's no such thing as too much for people like him!"

She fired at Danny, who quickly made a shield to block it. She then charged at the unconscious student, her nails sharpening. Before she could strike, Danny tackled her and the two went tumbling on the ground.

"Look, I don't care that you want to kill the guy," Danny said in a serious tone. "But I won't let you use Katie for your selfish reasons. So why don't you get out of her before this gets ugly?"

"You think I'm using her?" the ghost said before grinning. "She wanted me to do this."

Danny was surprised when he heard that. He may not know Katie for a while, but he could tell that she was a kind person who wouldn't hurt a fly.

Maybe that Guiche thing hurt her really hard.

The overshadowed Katie noticed his occupied thoughts and quickly yanked her hand away before casting a spell, engulfing her in a cyclone. She disappeared in front of Danny, who covered his eyes to avoid being blinded by the dust.

Danny looked around the area, but he can't see or feel her. He then turned to the unconscious guy who wet his pants. Since he was in danger, he decided to help him get back to the castle, which was the safest place for him. He changed back into his human form and grabbed the guy by the leg before dragging him back in the castle.

It was the guy's fault for three timing, so he wasn't going to be nice to him.

_Hang on, _Danny suddenly thought. _Katie only became like that because of Guiche…oh crap!_

_Later…_

"You expect me to believe that?" Louise said angrily at Danny, who was sitting on his hay bed.

"Hey, just because I dragged a guy who wet his pants doesn't mean it's my fault," Danny said indignantly. "I was just hiding in the forest to get away from the Familiars."

Louise gave him a suspicious look, not believing his story. It was a real shock for her and everyone when Danny walked in the castle, dragging the unconscious guy by the leg. When asked what happened, he explained that the guy was attacked by a wild rabbit, who bit the guy, causing him to faint and wet his pants.

It's a wonder why no one believed him.

"Hey, Louise," Danny suddenly said, getting the girl's attention.

"What?"

"Have you ever heard of Pariah Dark?"

Without warning, Louise expression changed from annoyed to fear as she backed away from Danny, much to his confusion.

"W-w-why did you s-s-speak his n-name?" she stammered in fear. "Don't you know it's forbidden to speak his name?!"

"I…forgot?" Danny said lamely.

"FORGOT!?" Louise exclaimed. "You forget about the darkest Mage in the history of Tristan!? Even Commoners never speak of him. Why would you suddenly forget about him!?"

"Uh…amnesia?" Danny said.

"Amnesia?"

"Well you did hit me on the head," Danny said as he rubbed his head.

"That was because you were rude to your master!"

"Well, it's getting late," Danny said as he fake yawned. "Good night!"

"Wait!" Louise exclaimed, but Danny was already snoring. Louise grumbled about rude Familiars before changing into her sleeping wear. She turned off the lights and went to bed, slowly falling asleep.

Once he heard her light breathing, Danny quietly phased through the ground before transforming. Focusing, he used his Ghost Sense to search for Katie, or more precisely, the ghost overshadowing her. And for him to find her, he needed to find Guiche.

"Aaagh!"

"Well that was convenient," Danny commented flying towards the scream, phasing through the brick wall. "Hope that's Guiche and not a girl."

When he got to the source of the scream, he saw Guiche trapped in a cyclone, a bunch of golems lay broken on the ground. In front of him was Katie, who had a wicked grin on her face.

"It's time to pay, Lord Guiche," he said in a sickly sweet tone. She raised her hand, increasing the cyclone's power, suffocating Guiche with the lack of oxygen.

"Stop!" Danny exclaimed as he kicked Katie away, knocking her concentration. The cyclone disappeared and Guiche fell to the ground, unconscious.

"You again?" Katie exclaimed in annoyance. "It appears the story of you meddling around is true."

"What can I say," Danny said with a shrug. "I got a lot of free time."

Katie released a couple of cyclones, but Danny had experience in dodging them, thanks to Vortex. He swerved around the cyclones without getting sucked in. The overshadowed girl growled before releasing another cyclone, this one bigger than the other.

Danny just fired a ghost ray at the cyclone, aiming at the center. The ghost ray exploded, destroying the cyclone from the inside.

"Why must you persist in getting in Katie's revenge?" the ghost growled angrily, glaring at Danny.

"Katie's not the one who wants revenge," Danny said calmly. "Stop using her to fulfill you revenge. In fact, how about you stop being a coward and show your face."

Katie glared at him before the ghost flew out of her body, causing the young girl to fell to the floor, unconscious. Danny stared at the girl. She was pretty cute, in a creepy way.

"Well, since you know my name, how about you tell me yours?" Danny asked, tensing if the girl decided to attack.

The spirit stared at him with a glare.

"…I am Elizabeth Josephine Sanguine de la Rosaline," the girl replied.

"…Those everyone in this school have a long name?" Danny asked in a deadpanned voice. "Anyway, why are you killing Guiche…aside from the fact that he two-timed, I mean."

"Why else?" Elizabeth said, her eyes glowing red with anger. "Men who plays with the hearts of girls are the scum of this world! I will soaked the ground with their blood!"

"Look, I know tricking girls like that is wrong," Danny said as he remembered how it felt to be tricked into a relationship, thanks to Paulina. "But killing them isn't the answer. You'll just be turning into a worst monster than them."

"Shut up!" the spirit exclaimed. She lashed out towards Danny, her nails sharpening.

"Don't talk like you know how it feels to be betrayed by someone you love!" Elizabeth shouted in anger.

_Flashback…_

"Who was that girl that you were seeing!" Elizabeth demanded to her childhood friend and boyfriend, who was looking at anything but her. They were currently standing on top of the academy building, arguing about something.

"She…she was just friend," he replied lamely.

"Friends don't go around snogging in an empty classroom!"

"Look, I couldn't help myself!" the boy exclaimed. "She was just going towards me and I didn't know what to do!"

"You could have said no!" Elizabeth exclaimed angrily. "You could have said that you have me!"

In her anger and sorrow, she pushed him. Surprised, he stumbled back and fell of the building. Elizabeth gasped and ran towards the edge and looked down. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw him on the ground, blood pooling around him. His eyes were dead and blood was dripping from his lips.

She started feeling remorse at what she did. She just killed the boy she loved. After remorse came fear, afraid at what the academy would do to her for killing a fellow student.

"What have I done…" she whispered. Overcome with grief and sadness, she could only do what she could think of; she decided to kill herself.

_Flashback End…_

"You don't know how it feels!" Elizabeth shouted, tears appearing in her eyes.

Danny didn't move and accepted the attack, his chest getting scratch. He could have easily dodged it, but he decided to let the girl vent her anger at him. He learned a long ago that angry people will calm down once they hit something, or someone.

Elizabeth kept slashing and punching at Danny, who didn't even flinch. Soon, her hits were getting weaker and the anger in her eyes slowly turned to sadness.

She fell forward and Danny caught her by the arm. Her body was shaking as she started sobbing.

Danny patted her on the back, trying to comfort the poor, misunderstood spirit.

"It's my fault…" she cried. "I killed him…I killed him…"

'It wasn't your fault," Danny said in a soothing voice. "It was an accident. No one is blaming you for what happened."

"But…"

"Miss Elizabeth," a voice said, surprising them. They both looked and saw Katie standing on trembling legs.

Danny went to Katie and supported her so she won't fall. She stared at him for a few seconds before turning to Elizabeth.

"You may have used me for your revenge, but I could feel that you were really concerned about me," Katie said with a small smile. "It was the first time since I was came to the academy that someone was concerned for me…thank you, Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked shocked by that. She had just used Katie, an innocent girl, for her little vendetta. Though a part of her knew how Katie felt and felt concern. She wanted to help her, but years of anger and remorse made her use Katie as a puppet.

But Katie didn't hate her for it. In fact, she said that she felt how concern the spirit was for her. She started feeling ashamed of her actions. She knelt down on the ground and started crying.

Katie walked towards the ghost and comforted her. Danny stared at the scene and smiled a bit. A human comforting a ghost, something that would never happen in Amity Park. He then heard some groaning. He turned and saw Guiche still on the ground. He walked to the boy and picked him up.

"Hate to ruin the moment," Danny said, getting Katie's attention, who was still comforting Elizabeth. "But do you know where this guy sleeps?"

Unknown to them, the Headmaster was hiding behind a pillar. He could have prevented the spirit from killing Guiche, but when Danny came, he felt that there wasn't anything to worry about.

_The Next Day…_

"Why do you look tired?" Louise asked as she noticed how tired Danny looked.

"You try sleeping on hay," Danny said before yawning. After last night's events, he decided to call it a day. Though it was hard to get him a half night of sleep when some straws entered the back of his shirt and tickled him. The hard floor also gave him some back pain. "Ugh…my back."

"Lord Danny!" a voice exclaimed behind him.

The two turned and saw Katie running towards them with a basketful of small pies. She looked really cheerful, a bright smile on her cute face.

"Lord Danny?" Danny asked as Katie stopped in front of them, blushing a bit.

"I wish to give these to you as thanks!" Katie said as she handed the basket to Danny, who accepted it.

"Oh, thanks," Danny said with a grin. He grabbed a pie and took a bite to it. "Wow! These are good."

Katie blush deepened and smiled at the praise. Louise did not look happy about what was happened.

"Thank you, Lord Danny," Katie said with a twinkle in her eyes. She hurriedly walk away, looking embarrassed.

Louise growled and pinched Danny on the side, hard. Danny yelped and almost dropped the basket.

"What was that for?" Danny demanded as Louise glared at him before grabbing the basket. "Hey, that's mine!"

"What's yours in mine, you dog!" Louise exclaimed before marching away.

"Stingy!" Danny called as he followed her. "Grumpy! Flatty!"

He stopped dead when he said that. Louise slowly turned around, a murderous glint in her eyes. Danny quickly ran away as Louise followed him, shouting at him to come back and take his punishment as a man.

**There, done. I know this was way too long, but school is tiresome. Also, thank you once again bloodyrose1994 for the idea. This will be the only OC idea chapter that I will make in this story, so don't bother trying to review or pm me. Also, I made Pariah Dark into the Tristan's Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Dark Lord, he who is afraid of death and was killed by a baby. If the Ghosts were afraid of him, imagined what he was when he was human. Also, for the crying spirit thing, if ghosts can feel anger and happiness, why not shed tears? Also, the harem will be announced next chapter. Too tired to think about it. I will say that the harem will be like in those comedy anime, but it will happen. Anyway, thanks for being patient. See you later! **


End file.
